Jaizra One-shots
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Cute little one-shots for one of the favorite ships, Jai x Ezra! This is for idreamstuff and anyone one else who ships this pairing! This is a slash fanfiction so if you don't like it you don't have to read it.


**Cheesy Valentines Day One-shot.  
Hope you like it idreamstuff!**

 ****

  
Jai had been crushing on Ezra since Freshmen year, at first he thought it'd go away within time but the more he hung out with his best friend the more he started to fall in love with him. But he couldn't tell him, what if he was disgusted with him and refused to be his friend any longer? Jai had been planning to come out to his best friend in a few weeks, after this was all sorted out.

The worst part was is that his siblings knew, and they wouldn't stop teasing him about it. Sabine was the worst, she'd be drawing "fan art" of them and talking with her friend as they sang, "I Ship It" when passing them through the halls. He don't even know what that means.

And now she was pestering him about admitting his feelings to him on Valentine's Day.

"Sabine, that is THE most cliche idea I've ever heard," He told her as they waited in the lunch line.

"Oh come on! It'll be sweet! You can make him a card and ask him out! Perfect plan!" She grinned at her idea.

"You've been watching too many romance movies," Jai huffed walking away to their tables, "I don't even think Ezra would like that."

"Hey, I've known the kid since he was seven, I think I know what he'll like."

"Jai! Over here!" Ezra called, waving his hand from their usual spot, he was sitting with their other friends, Zare and Moreena.

"Go on lover boy" the older girl smirked, gently shoving the brown haired teen the other direction as she headed off to her table.

"Oh shut up."

Jai sat down beside Ezra as he began to eat while the others talked.

"You guys coming to the Valentines Day Dance on Friday?" Moreena asked poking around her food with her fork.

Zare nodded, "Yep. Just as long as Dhara doesn't force me to wear a tux." The others snickered at the thought.

Ezra shrugged resting his head on his fist, "Maybe, I don't have a date or anything but I guess I might come."

"How about you Jai?"

The teen looked up and shook his head, "Not coming."

The brunette frowned, "Aw, why not?"

"Homework."

"That's a stupid reason, you can do that over the weekend. Come on, join us! It'll be fun!"

Jai was hesitant and was about to say no again when Ezra interrupted, "It won't be the same without you Jai, I promise I'll come if you do." And with that Ezra flashed his puppy eyes.

Jai blushed lightly, oh god, not the puppy eyes, his greatest weakness (okay maybe he was being dramatic but still) finally Jai sighed, "Alright… I'll come."

Everyone smiled and carried on with their conversation, Ezra grinned at his best friend, "Awesome. Can't wait to see you."

Jai suddenly felt his face go warm, he was so charming and…

"I got this feeling at like 3 am!"

Ezra groaned and glared at his crazed sister, "Bine. Shut up."

~:~

Two days until the dance and Jai didn't know what to do or wear, but the outfit didn't matter, just, if he did come, what is he supposed to do there? Dance the whole time? Or talk with his friends?

"Don't worry about it," Ezra told him later that morning, "I'll be there with you the whole time, you'll be fine!"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous, you know how the last dance went…"

Ezra frowned and rubber the back of his neck, "Yeah…"

Last dance Jai came to the dance he got so sick that he actually threw up. So Jai knew what NOT to do.  
Don't eat too much food, or just don't eat any at all.

"Just keep away from the snack table and you should be okay," Zare instructed.

Moreena nodded, "Don't stress yourself so much, just relax."

Jai's crush placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Just have fun."

Jai grinned, "Right."

Ezra nodded and looked up at the clock and his eyes widened, "Karabast! We're gonna be late!" He grabbed his best friend's wrist and dragged him down the hall, "See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

~:~

One more day until the dance. Sabine was still saying on how he should confess his love to Ezra, but now on the stage.

"Yeah, no. That would be Hollywood dramatic and that's really cliche."

The multicolored hair girl laughed, "I'm joking, that'd be too cheesy. Go with something sweet and simple, like confess after the dance under the stars, he'd like that."

"And how would you know that?" He questioned shutting his locker and facing the junior.

She smirked and shrugged, "Oh. Just a hunch." And with that she walked away to her class.

Jai groaned. Sometimes, he hated her.

~:~

Friday night. Dance night. Confess-to-Ezra-in-a-cliche-way night.

Jai's mother chose his outfit, a white shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. She tried to get him to wear a tie but he refused, there's no way he's wearing a tie to this party.

Jai noticed Sabine's car pull up in the driveway as she beeped the horn and shouted, "Yo! Let's go!"

Jai's mother kissed him good-bye and whispered into his ear, "Don't screw it up kiddo."

What did that mean- oh great, now his mother has been corrupted by Sabine too. Rolling his eyes he waved good-bye and hopped into the car, sliding into the seat next to Ezra and Zare, with Moreena sitting in the front seat.

Moreena wore a green dress with a red heart in the middle and red sneakers. Zare was wearing his gray T-shirt and black dress pants too. And Ezra had on a blue shirt with a black T-shirt over it and jeans, he looked amazing.

"Where's your bow tie Jai?" Ezra snickered pointing to his outfit. The brunette groaned, "I'm not wearing a bow tie Ezra." His crush chuckled, "Why not? You'd look pretty cute in one."

The compliment made Jai's ears turns red as he laughed awkwardly, "Heh heh… um, yeah, no thanks. Unless you want a pretty little red bow on your head."

"Have him wear my dress while we're at it," Moreena smirked joining in on the conversation.

"And my sister's earrings," Zare added in.

"Don't forget his makeup!" Sabine laughed casting a glance at Ezra with a cruel smile upon her face.

"I hate you guys, you're bad people," Ezra replied sticking his tongue out at his friends, "But I'd still look more fabulous than all of you."

Jai rolled his eyes, "Sure, you'd look amazing, falling on your face from high heels."

"Admit it, I'd look pretty darn hot in a dress," the teen answered getting close up in Jai's almost all red face, the brunette was speechless, what would Ezra look like in a dress…?

"Welp, this got awkward," Zare said breaking the long silence.

"Yeah…"

~:~

They finally arrived at the school, checking in with the staff and then entering the colorful gym. The lights had been turned off except for the rainbow spots all over the room from the shining disco. Music blasted so loud from the speakers they had to shout to each other just to understand what the other was saying.

"THIS IS MY JAM! WHOO!" Moreena hip bumped her first beside her causing Ezra to crash in Jai resulting in both boys on the floor.

"Well this is a great start to a party, to land on your face with your friend. Hello floor, good to see you again." Ezra muttered to himself and picking himself off the ground while helping up Jai.

"SORRY!" The red-head apologized, still dancing like a maniac.

"FINE! I'LL BE OKAY!" Jai shouted back as he brushed off the dust from his outfit.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

The group groaned as they heard the familiar voice, it was Oleg, their arch-nemesis, or rather just some annoying a-hole.

"Oh great!" Moreena faked a smile posing in a cute pose, "Oleg! How happy we are to see you!" Her smile dropped as she crossed her arms, "Back off dude, we don't need you ruining our night."

But he ignored the girl and continued to talk, "Ah, Farm Girl, Nerd so good to see you."

Zare groaned, "Can't say the same about you dumb-"

Oleg didn't even let him finish his insult, "And isn't this a surprise! Its Puke Boy and his boyfriend! Street Rat!"

Jai narrowed his eyes at the boy, he never liked him, he always insulted them and teased them, even during kindergarten. Jai turned his head to see Ezra clenching his fist and trying hard not punch the jerk in the face, "Back. Off. Oleg." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Make me." He leaned in staring straight into Ezra's eyes, "Orphan."

Before anyone could react or Jai knew what he was doing he left-hook punched the guy in the face, surprised, Oleg fell onto the gym floor m*** and cradling his jaw.

"Oh My StarClan…" Moreena gasped blinking, suddenly she laughed, "That was amazing! You give a mean left hook there Jai!" She smirked towards Oleg's body, "Take that Old-Leg."

"Nice one Jai!" Zare laughed, "Now let's go before a teacher sees us."

As they walked away, totally not suspiciously, from Oleg's body Jai just stood at the wall thinking over what he just did. He felt proud of himself yet worried that a teacher saw or Oleg would lie about it. Suddenly Ezra walked over with two cups of water, "Here, drink this, might help you calm down a bit."

Jai chugged it downed, "Thanks."

"No problem… by the way," Ezra paused and grinned at the other teen, "Thanks for punching him for me, probably for the best too, had it been me he wouldn't be able to use that jaw ever again."

Jai laughed, "To be honest, it was satisfying to finally give him what he deserved… I just hope a teacher didn't notice."

Ezra waved it off and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Now come on! We came here to dance didn't we?"

Jai grinned and headed after Ezra to join the others on the dance floor.

They danced for about the hour when suddenly the song ended and a slow song came on. Jai looked around to see basically everyone had chosen someone to dance with. He then felt a tap in his shoulder and turned around to see Ezra hold out his hand to him, "May I have this dance?" Jai blinked in surprise before taking his hand and replying, "You may."

And with that they started to slowly dance together, something Jai could only dream of, he didn't care about some of the disapproving looks they got, this moment was between him and Ezra only, he wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

~:~

The dance ended and everyone was going home while the group waited for Sabine to pick them up.

"That was pretty fun wasn't it?" Moreena beamed leaning against the wall inside the gym.

"Yeah, I didn't puke on anyone this time." The brunette joked smiling at the others.

"Jai is an amazing dancer, seriously dude, you were incredible," Ezra complimented flashing a grin at Jai.

"Yeah! A lot better than Mo here." Zare added in glancing at said red-head.

Moreena scoffed and glared at Zare "Hey! I'm a good dancer too!"

Jai snorted and rolled his eyes playfully, "If you count knocking over multiple people with your butt and kicking everyone in the shins dancing."

The others laughed, including Moreena, "Yes in fact, I do count that as dancing."

A few minutes passed and Jai had decided that he needed to talk to Ezra, and tell him the truth. "Hey guys? I need to talk to Ezra, alone."

Moreena and Zare glanced at each other and nodded, heading off to Sabine's car that had just arrived.

Ezra turned around to fully face Jai and asked him, "So… what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well um…" oh god maybe this wasn't such a good idea, what if he rejected him? Or worse, never wanted to be friends again? Well, no turning back now, "I just wanted to tell you that… I…" he paused to look at Ezra's face, his expression was curious and slightly concerned. "I… I like you Ezra, as in, I've had a crush on you for a long time now and…" he shifted his feet and looked Ezra straight in the eye, "I love you."

He expected to see a look of shock and disgust or anger and reject him, but Ezra's expression was entirely different, it was a look of relief and maybe happiness, suddenly he laughed.

"Wait, what's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"It's about time dude, I was wondering when you'd tell me."

Wait… HE KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T SAYING ANYTHING?!

"What?! You're telling me you already knew this? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Ezra grinned, "You don't think I don't hear the stuff you mutter under your breath or see the way you look at me? I've lived in the streets for a year, I'm pretty good at reading people. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me, so I could do this." Suddenly without warning Ezra leaned over to kissed Jai on the lips, the brunette froze in place before melting in to kiss and returning it back.

"Wow… um… that was… nice," Jai's face had turned red as he grinned widely at Ezra. "So… are we dating now or something?"

"Whatever you want," Ezra grinned holding Jai's hand and intertwining their fingers, "But nothing too sappy okay?"

Jai laughed, "Yeah."

This was officially the best night ever.

~:~

 **Oh my gosh! It's done! That took forever!**

 **Happy Valentines Day!**

 **(Turns on radio) all the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! So put your hands up!**

 **Your worst nightmare,  
Paint.**


End file.
